


In The Storm

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [96]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error is getting a new brother, so is visiting his father in the Void. While there, something happens.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 45





	In The Storm

Error was stuck in the 'storm'.  
  
It was a magically changed storm, one that happened only in the depths of the Void- he had been visiting After Tale's Gaster who wanted to tell him something.  
  
It seems he was getting a new brother.  
  
The After Sans was reaching the point where he decides to take the DT into his SOUL. Which meant a new Genocide Sans- Geno v4.  
  
Error was Geno v2. Fresh was Geno v3- and the first Genocide Sans was just Geno.  
  
And Geno had given up trying to save his home- he was hoping that one day it would sort itself out, but since it was the monsters of his timeline that chosen for the RESET that sent him back to the SAVE SCREEN a number of years after they managed to get to the surface, he did not bother anymore.  
  
Frisk had told everything that they wanted to save every monster in the underground, meaning Flowey- they let it slip that this was also the Prince.  
  
But it was a TRUE RESET that happened

  
  
It was after that Geno v.2 was born- over two thousand reloads before he finally fell at the hands of the child.  
  
Geno v.3 lasted a lot less and was SOULless, or seemingly SOULless- Geno v2 kept the hollow shell alive for it to think for itself. Later it became the virus known as Fresh. A complete menace to the neighbouring universes...

  
  
Geno and Geno v.2 was not happy with his actions but left him to it.  
  
Later Geno v.2 went missing while still trying to save his forever dying world- at last, he like Geno abandoned all hope and decided that their suffering world should be erased too.

  
  
So he began studying the codes of their world and tried to hack the system using his powerfully DETERMINATION- it did not go well and he was sent to the Anti-Void where he lost all memories and began an ERROR.  
  
That was when Fresh began leaving their cluster of universes and went further out into the multiverses; Geno mentioned that he thought that Fresh was searching for him.  
  
The ERROR roars at the storm. It was trying to take him deeper into the pit of the Void, where he could be tore across time and space.

  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed and looking pass the twirls of purples, pinks and reds that made up the storm in the blackness, he sees a colourful someone.  
  
At first, he thought it was Ink covered in paint, but remembered that Ink would never enter the Void for any reason.  
  
A smiling face came into view, with a pair of glasses on their face, the words 'hi bro' was across the dark lens.

  
  
Error grunts as he forces out of the strange with Fresh's help.  
  
"*why didn't gaster just ask me to go to aftertale?" Error questions but his voice was lost in it.  
  
"*don't ya know my broski?" Fresh said looking amused, but his lost voice sounded angry, "someone sealed off aftertale with a deadly aura. no one can get in or out!"  
  
"*what! when did this happen?" Error snaps grabbing hold of Fresh's arm, causing the other to beam in delight, "let's get out of this place first!"  
  
Fresh grins and pulls him along, for some strange reason the virus had no worries when entering the Void, unlike the ERROR who had a lot of worries. Soon the pair was in the Anti-Void with Error demanding answers.


End file.
